Nightpaw's And Mousepaw's Destiny
by Mint and Enro
Summary: Story of Nightpaw of FoxClan and Mousepaw of WoodClan. Mint writes Nightpaw's part and Enro writes Mousepaw's part. If you have some questions just ask them on our mail mintandenro Gmail. We would really appreciate if you took your time to write a review
1. Credits And Dedication

_Credits go to Erin Hunter for Warriors franchise, to Mint for Nightpaw's story and helping with creation of the basics for Mousepaw's story_

 _Dedicated to Ziggy. May you rest in peace._


	2. Allegiances

**FOXCLAN**

 **FOUNDER** **– FOXSTAR –** she-cat with foxlike colored pelt and orange eyes

 **LEADER** **– LIGHTSTAR –** white she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **– GRAYCLAW** – dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE - NIGHTPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **– ASHPELT –** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** **– REDEYE –** brown tabby tom who's left eye was

scratched and it's red since then

 **APPRENTICE – SNOWPAW**

 **MOONPELT –** white fluffy tom with gray spots and

blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE - WATERPAW**

 **DARKTAIL –** dark brown tabby tom with yellow

eyes

 **DAWNCLAW –** ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE – LYNXPAW**

 **FIREWING –** white she-cat with two ginger spots

on back that somewhat look like wings, paws, head

and tail

 **SPOTTEDFUR –** brown spotted tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES** **– SNOWPAW –** white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **LYNXPAW –** tom with lynxlike fur and green

eyes

 **NIGHTPAW –** silver long-haired she-cat with

black tabby markings and amber-golden eyes

 **WATERPAW –** long-haired gray-blue tom with

green eyes, white paws and tail tip

 **QUEENS** **– MISTYFUR –** pale gray spotted she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS** **– NOFOOT –** black tom with white paws and right ear and

green eyes; can't walk since his fall on rocks; formerly

leader of FoxClan, named Swiftstar

 **FLATFACE –** brown fluffy tom with flat face and white

chest and green eyes

 **BLUEBERRYCLAN**

 **FOUNDER** **– BLUEBERRYSTAR –** dark gray-blue tom with

significant blue eyes

 **LEADER** **– SPIDERSTAR –** black sleek tom with yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY** **– GRAYCLOUD –** white she-cat with gray spots and

green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **– MUDPELT –** chocolate brown tom with white

tail and blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** **– SWIFTPELT –** white sleek she-cat with gray stripes

and blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE – STUMPYPAW**

 **NIGHTHEART –** dark gray tabby tom with blue

eyes

 **SILVERTAIL –** gray tom with white chest and paws

and orange eyes

 **APPRETICE – FROSTPAW**

 **LONGPELT –** brown long-haired she-cat with green

eyes

 **HALFEAR –** pale gray tom with white chest and

green eyes; right ear cut in half

 **APPRENTICE - BLUEPAW** **  
APPRENTICES** **– BLUEPAW –** gray-blue tom with blue eyes

 **FROSTPAW –** white tom with pale gray neck and

blue eyes

 **STUMPYPAW –** pale brown fluffy she-cat with

green eyes **  
QUEENS** **– SOFTPELT –** Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

 **FLAMEFLOWER –** bright long-haired ginger she-cat

with dark ginger stripes and orange eyes **  
ELDERS** **– BRANCHTAIL –** brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green

eyes

 **BALDCHEST –** ginger tom with white paws, no fur on

chest and blue eyes

 **WOODCLAN**

 **FOUNDER** **– WOODSTAR –** brown tabby tom with dark brown

stripes and green eyes

 **LEADER** **– BRIGHTSTAR –** full-pink Sphynx tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **– DEADCLAW –** typical tabby tom with long claws and

orange eyes **  
MEDICINE CAT** **– SANDFUR –** golden long-haired she-cat with

blue eyes

 **WARRIORS** **– WEBFACE –** white fluffy tom with flat face and

yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE – MOUSEPAW**

 **WASPSTRIPE –** orange tom with dark brown stripes

 **WOLFPELT –** gray tom with black head and back

and white chest; blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE – MOSSPAW**

 **CINDERTAIL –** white she-cat with gray tail and spot

on back and green eyes

 **DUSKWIND –** ginger tabby sleek tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE - RUNNINGPAW**

 **APPRENTICES** **– MOUSEPAW –** gray she-cat with green eyes

 **RUNNINGPAW –** white tom with black back and

blue eyes

 **MOSSPAW –** brown spotted tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS** **– LEAFEYE –** brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **COOTPOOL –** black she-cat with white spot on face and

yellow eyes

 **ELDERS** **– FURZEFOOT –** black she-cat with white paws, chest

and tail tip; furze-yellow eyes

 **SCARREDSPOTS –** white tom with black spots and

green eyes; scarred

 **LEAFCLAN**

 **FOUNDER** **– LEAFSTAR –** white she-cat with green eyes and

brown spot on flank that looks like leaf

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

 **ZIGGY –** British Shorthair she-cat; right ear scarred; friendly old

loner

 **DEEZY –** gray long-haired tom with white chest and paws; blue eyes;

young loner, former kittypet

 **LOSTPAW –** black tom with orange eyes; formerly of WoodClan; bit

old rogue

 **THEO –** fluffy gray and white tom with blue eyes; young kittypet


	3. Prologue

Warm newleaf sun shone down on the camp. A white queen with gray spots was sunning in front of nursery. She decided to fetch some fresh-kill. In that same exact moment she caught sight of hunting patrol returning back to the camp. They were carrying few rabbits and a squirrel.

"Here, Cindertail. This one's for you." said a white fluffy tom with piercing yellow eyes, dropping fat rabbit.

"Aww, thanks Webface. If it wasn't for you, I would starve to death." purred Cindertail, picking up the rabbit. An apprentice came over to the two cats speaking.

"Hi, Cindertail! How are the kits?" asked ginger tabby tom.

"They are fine, Duskpaw. Do you want to see them?" answered Cindertail.

"May I?"

"Of course, come." said Cindertail, nudging the apprentice.

They bounded over to the nursery and looked inside to find something that should never be in the nursery.

"Help!" yowled Cindertail with terror.

Webface ran straight to them and stopped to see what scarred Cindertail so much. It was the fearful enemy of cats, snake. Its small eyes looking straight to Webface's.

Webface was frozen by shock and then the snake sprang at the white warrior. But Webface dodged its attack and pinned down the snake's head with his paw and killed it. Cindertail ran to check her kits.

"Two of my kits are gone! I have to find them." said Cindertail.

Just then Webface saw movement in snake's body.

"Wait!" replied Webface.

He cut open the snake's body with his claw. Gray ball of fur dropped out, moving. There was one more. But the other kit was dead.

"Whitekit!" gasped Cindertail. "No!" she cried out.

"We have to get Mousekit to Sandfur or she will die!" said Webface.

Cindertail started to lick her other one kit to calm him while Webface, carrying Mousekit, and Duskpaw hurried over to medicine cat's den. When they arrived, the golden long-haired she-cat was checking her herb supplies. Mousekit let out meow of despair.

"Webface? What happened?" she asked.

"Sandfur! Mousekit was eaten by a snake but she's still breathing. You have to help her." said Webface, trying to catch his breath.

"Lay her down here and bring the snake here as well."

Webface looked at Duskpaw. "Bring the snake." he said and Duskpaw dashed back to the front of the nursery.

Duskpaw came back with the snake in his jaws. Sandfur already had some herbs prepared. She was only waiting for Duskpaw to bring the snake. He dropped it to Sandfur's paws.

"She was lucky. It's only grass snake, that means there's no venom in her body and she will survive." said Sandfur and she patched the bite on Mousekit's back with cobwebs.

When she finished, she sent Duskpaw to bring Mousekit back to her mother and told Webface to wait.

"Webface, I believe this was an omen from StarClan." said the medicine cat, her eyes gleaming.

"What omen?" asked Webface, uneasy.

"StarClan doesn't accept the kit yet, she's meant to do something important for the clan. But I don't know what." replied Sandfur.

"Should I tell Brightstar or Cindertail?"

"No, there's time for that. Now let's go give Cindertail and Mousekit some poppy seeds for the shock."


	4. Chapter 1

Nightkit sat at the coast of the Great Lake in the centre of FoxClan's camp. Her long, fluffy silver and black striped tail was lashing with excitement. 'This was her apprentice ceremony! She could finally venture out of camp without being told off. She could hunt! She could fight and defend her clan! Yeah! Show those rule-breaking WoodClan cats who's boss!' thought Nightkit beaming brightly at the many possiblities of her apprenticeship. Suddenly a rough shake dragged her from her thoughts. It was her denmate, Waterkit!

Nightkit considered Waterkit to be more than her denmate. He was a light blue tom with striking green eyes, when sat next to Nightkit his eyes shone even brighter due to her amber and yellow orbs. Nightkit had only one littermate who, unfortunately, died shortly after birth due to complications with the birth. The kit who died was named Quailkit, he was Nightkit's big brother. Her mother told her that he was a fiery ginger tom with some white spots on him. Waterkit has taken on the role of a big brother to Nightkit because he knew about Quailkit and felt that he should take Quailkit's place. Being a moon older than her he was very protective of her. He even held off his apprentice ceremony just to be with her so he could make sure that she wasn't hurt by the other kits. Because of her difficult birth, leading her weaker brother to die, she was left fairly small and weak so the other kits, despite being two moons younger would gang up on her and tease her. This is one of the many reasons why Waterkit can be so protective.

"So," Waterkit mewed, his eyes shining bright with excitement, "are you ready for our apprentice ceremony?" Nightkit looked to Waterkit and purred, "Of course Water! I've been waiting to show Blizzardkit, Buzzardkit and Petalkit who's boss! This will just give me more authority." Waterkit let out a purr of amusement, "Well then Night, you best be happy that I held off my ceremony to be with you!" Looking up at Waterkit she giggled, "Na, I just wish ya would grow up already ya great pigeon-brain!" As she finished her sentence Nightkit watched Waterkit dive at her, paws outstretched and emerald eyes glistening.

The two kits started to get into a play fight until a mouth grabbed Nightkit by the scruff and lift her off the ground. "Hey! I was playing there." Nightkit protested. She wriggled as the cat that lift her up and moved her over towards the nursery. The cat put Nightkit down by the nursery entrance and Nightkit turned around to see who was there. She looked up to see her mother, Firewing, a white she-cat with two ginger spots on her back which form the shape of wings and many more spots on her paws, head and tail along with blazing amber eyes. Nightkit looked up at her mother and purred. "Mama, I was playing! Can't we play for a little longer?" she mewed, catching the attention of her nearby father. Moonpelt came walking over and replied before Firewing could, "It's your ceremony today so we have to get you ready early. Anyway I just spoke to Lightstar and she said that yours and Waterkit's ceremony is in a few heartbeats! We best get you looking presentable." The white and gray tom started to lick her pelt into a clean and nice one while Nightkit sat being held in place by her mother.

Nightkit sat at the coast of the Great Lake next to Waterkit, their eyes both gleaming with excitment. Nightkit looked at her mother and father who sat in the fast growing crowd, Moonpelt's bright green eyes gleamed with pride and joy while Firewing's amber orbs had glitters of love dancing to a joyful melody with pride. Looking deeper into her mother's eyes Nightkit saw what looked like small dashes of sadness. Suddenly, all her thoughts were brushed away when she heard from the top of the Floatinglog a loud clear voice. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather at the coast to hear my words." rang out across the FoxClan camp. Nightkit turned to see her leader, Lightstar, a white she-cat with daring green eyes, stand on the log which lay on the river bed about a tail-length from the shore. "Today we are gathered here to make two kits apprentices. Waterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Waterpaw. Your mentor will be Moonpelt. Moonpelt, you are a loyal and brave warrior. I expect you to pass these qualities down to young Waterpaw." The surprise glittered in Moonpelt's eyes as he walked forward to touch his nose to Waterpaw's and they move over to the side of the crowd watching Nightkit.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Grayclaw. I hope Grayclaw will pass down all he knows on to you. Grayclaw, you are my strong and brave deputy. Teach young Nightpaw the qualities you possess." Nightpaw was shocked. Lightstar had just made Greyclaw, the clan deputy, her mentor. Nightpaw looked at Grayclaw as he touched noses with her. He smiled and whispered, "Dont worry Nightpaw. I remember being just like you. You'll be fine." Once they walked away and sat down the clan started cheering their names.

"Waterpaw! Nightpaw! Waterpaw! Nightpaw!" yowled the clan, they were so loud Nightpaw was convinced even StarClan above were covering their ears.


	5. Chapter 2

"Hurry, Mousepaw." called Webface to his apprentice.

"I'm coming! Wait for me." she replied back, running after her mentor.

The cold wind of leaf-fall ruffling her fur. This was her first day as an apprentice. Her mentor, Webface, was going to show her the clan borders so she would know how far could she go. Webface stopped so Mousepaw could catch up. Webface signaled her with his tail to don't move.

"What do you smell?" he asked her.

"Mouse," she answered "but it's stale.".

"Very good." the white warrior praised his apprentice.

She dipped her head in embarassment and they continued. After a while they came near fox's den. Mousepaw's fur bristled and she opened her mouth to drink the air to find out what was the smell, but she closed her mouth in few heartbeats.

"What's that?" she asked, her fur still bristling.

"Fox. But don't worry, this one is few days old." answered Webface.

"Is it true that FoxClan warriors are foxes, not cats?" she asked, her green eyes wide.

"No." Webface let out purr of amusement. "It's just tale to scare kits so they wouldn't go to FoxClan territory. There are lots of lakes and they could drown."

They continued again on their way. It was sunhigh now and they came to FoxClan border. They stopped.

"Tell me, what do you smell?" he asked, testing his apprentice.

She opened her jaws to drink the air. "Cats. According to the smell of that fox den, I believe that's FoxClan territory."

"Good." he praised Mousepaw.

Mousepaw blinked in gratitude and wandered away. They came to fences of Twolegplace. Webface was explaining to Mousepaw that every clan cat is forbidden from entering the Twolegplace when they heard a cat meow from above. They both looked up and Mousepaw's fur bristled and she hissed at the strange cat.

"Webface! It's so good to see you again." meowed young fluffy gray and white tom, jumping down from the fence.

"Hi, Theo! It feels like cat's life since I saw you last time. You were only a kit back then." said Webface.

"Who's this kittypet, Webface?" asked Mousepaw, her gray fur slowly lying down.

"My name's Theo, nice to meet you. I assume you are Webface's apprentice." quessed the young kittypet.

"That is right. My name's Mousepaw. How did you two get to know each other?"

"I met Theo's mother moons ago lost in the forest. I led her back to the Twolegplace. She was expecting Theo and his littermates back then." answered Webface when a rain drop landed on his head.

"We have to go. See you soon, Theo." said Webface

"Bye, Theo."

"Bye, make sure you come back soon enough." he called after them.

Webface and Mousepaw ran to the shelter of trees so their pelts would stay dry. They were coming back to the camp when they heard rustle in bushes.

"Theo, what-" Webface never finished his sentence because a black tom leaped on his back. Mousepaw sprang and hit the black tom in his flank. The bit old rogue let go of Webface's back and faced the two cats.

"Lostpaw! You show huge arrogance coming back here." spat Webface, his fur bristling.

"Meh, it was many moons ago." Lostpaw replied.

"What do you want?" asked Webface, his tail lashing from side to side.

"Revenge. What do you think? The clan exiled me!" snapped Lostpaw.

"Because you killed Brownfoot, your mentor!" the white tom growled.

"Humph! He was weak. Just like you."

"You'll regret coming back!" said Webface and he sprang at Lostpaw. Webface pinned him down but Lostpaw got away from beneath Webface's paws and leaped on Webface's back. The two cats were rolling in dust when Mousepaw leaped on Lostpaw and she dragged him by his scruff of her mentor. Webface got up and bit him in the tail. Lostpaw yowled with pain and dashed away, blood dripping from his tail. Mousepaw gave him some farewell blows with her paw.

"What was that all about?" Mousepaw asked, catching breath.

"Lostpaw was my denmate when we were apprentices. He killed his mentor, Brownfoot, when they were on hunt together. He was exiled shortly after." Webface answered Mousepaw's question.

"Aha. Why wasn't he killed?" she asked.

"The warrior code forbids that. Come, we must report this to Brightstar."


	6. Chapter 3

Nightpaw ran over to her mother and father. "Mama! Pa! Are you proud of me?" Mewed Nightpaw, her amber eyes gleaming with excitement and pride. Firewing purred, "Nightpaw, darling, we will always be proud of you whatever happens. Me and your father can't wait to see your progress you make in training. Anyway, your father is going to be training Waterpaw alongside you." Nightpaw purred as her father flicked his tail over Nightpaw's ear playfully and mewed, "Go and see if Grayclaw wants you to do anything. I have to go and talk to Waterpaw." Nightpaw nodded and walked over to her mentor. Looking at him she wondered what kind of mentor he would be. His bulky gray figure gave the impression of a harsh, no-nonsense type but his personality was that of a young kit's and in the short time Nightkit had been alive she had seen him do a lot of silly things. He even played with her and Waterkit a few times!

"Grayclaw," Nightpaw mewed, looking up at her new mentor, "are we going to go out today?" The tabby looked down at the small silver she-cat.

"Me and Moonpelt are going to give you apprentices a tour of FoxClan's territory." he meowed walking towards the camp entrance with Nightpaw at his heels. "Come on Moonpelt. Your daughter wants to see the world. Grab your apprentice and we'll go!"

Moonpelt was sitting, talking to a few other warriors when he turned around and walked over to Grayclaw. "Waterpaw!" he called, "We are going out to see the terriorty!"

Waterpaw raced over and sat down beside Nightpaw waiting to leave.

...

"This is FoxClan's border but beyond here is the Threerocks which house the Gatherings and even a few battles in the past." meowed Grayclaw looking into BlueberryClan territory. Suddenly, they heard a hiss behind them and Nightpaw spun around to see a pair of glowing orange eyes. Moonpelt shoved the two new apprentices behind him and Grayclaw, the two warriors taking a defensive stance. A black shape slinks out of the shadows reveal an old tom. Nightpaw didn't recognise the tom's woody and strong scent. Her tabby tail fluffed up to twice its size, she was ready for a battle. Nightpaw was shaking all over. The tom, despite being old, was battle scarred with old blood stained on his black pelt.

"Lostpaw," growled Grayclaw, "Leave FoxClan territory. Or we will be forced to fight you." The black cat, now named Lostpaw, growled and slid closer.

"The only reason I'm here is because the Twolegs have built in my field so I have no place to live. Since the other clans have refused me, I wondered if you may take me in for a moon or two while I find a new place," Lostpaw snarled, the annoyance and anger obvious in his amber gaze.

Grayclaw looked to Moonpelt, the two seemed to have a silent conversation before Grayclaw finally mewed to Lostpaw. "You may come to FoxClan but you will be a prisoner until Lightstar lets you either join the elders for a limited time or you leave. If you try anything, we will not hesitate to hurt you." the bulky gray tom growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm guessing that "we" means you, a weak warrior and two untrained apprentices. I'd have no trouble handling you lot if I didn't need a place to sleep for a few moons." Lostpaw growled but showed no signs of aggression other than his tone. Grayclaw narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he flicked his tail to the group of cats around him and walked off towards camp.

Nightpaw hurried off towards her mentor with Waterpaw by her side. "Who's this Lostpaw? You always knew every story before you knew how to walk so I have a hunch that you know his story. Water?" Nightpaw hissed quietly in Waterpaw's ear.

Waterpaw nodded and leaned over to Nightpaw's ear and whispered, "Get ready for a story, Night. He was a WoodClann apprentice who turned evil and killed his mentor days before his warrior ceremony. He was cast out and sent into a rouge's life. He lived in a field by Twolegsplace but his field has been destroyed apparently. There are rumours that he is related to Tigerstar of the nightmarish Dark Forest."

Nightpaw scoffed, "We all know that the Dark Forest doesn't exist. It's just a tale made to scare kits."

"Stop gossiping and hurry up!" yowled Moonpelt from camp as the two apprentices walked through the layer of reeds that serves as a camp wall.


	7. Chapter 4

Webface and Mousepaw returned to the camp. The rain stopped when they were five tree-lenghts away from the camp. Sun was shining down again and Leafeye's kits were playing in front of the nursery. One of them accidentaly nudged into Webface.

"Watch it, Honeykit!" the brown tortoiseshell she-cat meowed after her kit.

"It's alright, Leafeye. Mousepaw, can you play with Leafeye's kits while I report Brightstar the news?" Webface told Mousepaw.

"Yes, Webface." Mousepaw replied.

Webface went straight to Brightstar's den and Mousepaw started to play with Leafeye's kits. Leafeye was watching them with pride in her eyes. Mousepaw and the kits were pretending Mousepaw was fox. After a while she fell tired, her flanks heaving and her being outnumbered.

"When are you going to be apprenticed?" Mousepaw asked them.

"In four moons." mewed one of the kits.

"Three, Stonekit!" Honeykit nudged her brother friendly.

Stonekit dipped his head embarassed that he miscounted.

"That means we are going to be denmates." Mousepaw tried to make Stonekit feel a bit better. "I can show you some moves I-" loud yowl from top of Fallentree interupted her. It was Brightstar, standing on huge fallen oak tree.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Fallentree for a Clan meeting." Brightstar yowled, he was full-pink Sphynx tom with green eyes. "Webface reported some bad news to me. Our old friend, Lostpaw, came back to our forest and attacked Webface and Mousepaw on their way back to the camp. I allow all of you to kill him if you catch him on our territory. And I order that no cat will leave the camp alone and kits won't leave at all."

Mousepaw saw Furzefoot shivering, Mousepaw guessed the elder black she-cat with white tail tip, paws and chest was his mother. Few fox-lenghts away from her she saw Leafeye's kits scared, it was weird to see them this scared when a while ago they were playing together.

Brightstar leaped down from Fallentree and headed straight to Mousepaw. Mousepaw was nervous. _What does he want?_ she thought nervously.

"Good job saving Webface from Lostpaw's claws." Brightstar praised her.

"Th-thanks, Brightstar." she dipped her head respectfully and Brightstar headed for his den.

She was looking after him, deep in thoughts when a familiar voice interrupted her. It was her mother, Cindertail, her white pelt with gray spots was gleaming in the sun.

"I heard how you helped Webface, I'm proud of you. First day of your apprenticeship and you already helped your clanmate." her mother gave her some affectionate licks on her ears.

"Thanks, mom. I think I am going to catch something from the fresh-kill pile. Do you want to join me?" Mousepaw said.

"Sure."

They both headed towards the pile, side by side as the closest friends StarClan has ever seen. It is like this since the other Mousepaw's littermate, Cherrykit, died, just two moons before his apprentice ceremony, making her the only surviving kit of her mother.


End file.
